custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 22
Ok Well, I wnated to let it know to an admin first. Probably, you knew of the problem, and had a solve for. Plus, you are the best to contact wikia, I noticed. help? can you help me move my vids onto my wiki? thanx! taka HELLO oh lord-like slicer, I grovel at your knees..... AND I SPIT AT THE IDEA OF YOUR STUPID PRANK!!! I am waiting dfor a reply from you on my messeges! hi, im splato mrk I ! New story I'm making a new story. It will be called The Saga of Serpentine. Or TSoS for short. Please help me with this one. I need a good starter paragraph. If you decide to help me with this, I will enclose some information about Serpentine. ZarkaRaiden 12:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) All I need is a good starter. After that I'll write the rest. ZarkaRaiden 02:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Mordrax? Really? Mordrax? Wow. Never thought you'd go there. But it's a nice twist. Mordrax? But how could... MORDRAX?!? I'm so confused. But that makes for a good story. Now, a few questions for you; Should Nightwatcher make an appearance in TBHW? If so, I know how you don't like how I don't stick to his character, so maybe you could write the chapters he is in? If THAT is so, maybe we could exchange chapter writes. I'll write a chapter of TDR or GM:U, and you write one for TBHW? Even if you think TBHW should not have Nightwatcher, we could still do the chapter exchange. What do you think? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem with images Go to the Serhaktem page. You will see that the image is still the old verison of the MoC. Then click the image. You will see the current version. Why does this happen? Can you try to fix it?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) But it's been weeks since I did that. I will try to upload a new version and see what happens.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Template The group section in the does not work. See here and here. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog - I don't get it, did Nightwatcher ever love Shayla? I read something about it one his page. Then what happened? Did Nightwatcher's greed get the best of him, or was he always like that? Or what? Well.....I did read Nightwatcher's early history, and the personality section. It says he's an emotionless, cold-blooded bounty-hunter. Whenever I think of someone being emotionless, I'd just assume that meant selfishness. Besides, I'm trying to catch up on your storyline. I've read the Life Multiverse article, and two chapters of Nightwatcher and Shayla's little adventure in "The Darkness Returns" and "The Leviathos Chronicles". And I also have to catch up on everyone else's storylines. Phew! I need a break! (sighs) Yes, I'll get to that. Harini Sooo, did you like my M.O.C. of her Toa form? 'Jareroden97 04:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Look at Necros I put in the template group1=Tomoe's Toa Team... and there's nothing there on the page. I did the same with group 2: group2=Dark Hunters (formerly). Nothing came up either. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:14, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I got the whole page read now and I finally get the story. Except for one thing: what's the Hero Cycle? Things Noticing your comment on CBWT: Voting Center about Shardak, I'm wondering If I can put some of my articles up for improvement on the ID. Between the Eternal Game, Creating Pages, and moving categories (Like Varkanax39 to User:Varkanax39), With my approx. 45 mins. of Computer time in the evening and a brief moment in the morning, I just don't have the time to update my pages. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 15:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 05:57, June 20, 2010 (UTC) deleted could you please delete this --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) blog PLZ check out my latest blog post --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 15:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!?!? Why did you delete BIONICLE: The Adventures That wasn't the whole article that was only the beginning Whoa... Congrats on the 10,000 edits! Is it possible to un-nominate Dissolution for FS? I want to vote for TDR, if that's possible. And could you write the next few chapters of The Eternal Game. It's about Nightwatcher's plan: (Nightwatcher, on bord Vakax and Maserix's small ship, kills them both. Afterwards, It's the plan you sent me in the email.Nightwatcher kills Tetrack, releases shockwave, and Leviathos gathers Fairon, Fyxan, and some other people to stop Nightwatcher...) You know the rest. Ok, let me know whenever you can write. And about TDR: It is, like all your stories, the epitome of awesomeness. The Mordrax thing was a nice twist, by the way. And have you read Condemnation? I'm going to update it now. The Plot Synopsis was only semicanon. Read the prologue. Brominax is with Fairon, Fyxan, and Fairon. You can kill him, but leave Fyxan and Fairon alive. And I have plans for Antidax. Don't kill him yet. But I'll reveal that he's NOT in the arena... Answer Techinically you are not yet winning the contest. But you sure are getting close! And I even had a massive head start! Is this wiki like your life or something? Anyway, I haven't updated updated TBHW because I've been camping with no wi-fi or internet of any kind. So yeah, I'm back. I'm gonna read TDR then update TBHW, sound good? ID I've been going through my articles and noticed that some are low-quality, so I'm wondering if the members of the ID can help me. And Iceye can be spelled however you wish. (I prefer Iceeye). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:12, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Could you finish the chapter of TEG you're writing? If you're not on right now or can't that's ok. OK. And you should look at this. It's not a real contest, but it's really funny. Angel Cave Thanks for editing the Angel Cave page! It means a lot to me that you an infobox that makes it stand out! Thank you! :-D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! o.0 Dude... :-O That is insane! And this is like the 53rd biggest wikia! I suddenly have newhound respect for you! [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! how did you do that? I put my page up for 30 SECONDS and you edit it! WOW User:Plutoisaplanet Ineed help remoing two of my oler blog posts. The one about my contest(with a question mark at the end) and my story update blog. PLEASE help me remove them.LhikanRULES95 02:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Eternal Contest It's kind of a joke between Minish and me, because I told him about all the Fight to the Death Contests that have been appearing since I made TEG. Some are cool, but others are obvious plagerism. So Minish and I made a joke about it. You can enter MoCs WAFFLEs, but it's not really a story, just a joke about the Eternal Game. And can you write more of TEG now? Glatorian Academy Get it out of the way. Collector1 Re: That would be helpful if you could fix them, many are simply copy-pasted from the plot synopsis' of old stories. I fixed Shardak today, removing unneaded content and telling more about his roles in various contests. TBHW How do you like that? Two days and I go from 7th to 5th place for TBHW. And I'm still updating. I've finally got a lot of good time on my hands, so I'll be updating like crazy. Lucky for you, I'm thinking about taking a break after part 2 to see if I can't pick up TDEC. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Only Vakax dies in Chapter 18... But still, It's somewhat of a record. And thanks for voting on the poll and saying TEG was the best. And the Chapter was excellent! could you write Chapter 20 as well? It's the plan you sent me in the email. Re: I have to sign off now, but I'll leave you the plans: *Antidax- I can't tell you yet... *Shardak- You can decide. Don't kill him though. *Zaeron- He's persuing Speewaa and Blast through the caves. I'll be on tonight again. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) And the Baterra are waiting for a signal for the Element Lord to attack. Speewaa and Blast will try to stop them. Speewaa can die, but don't kill Blast. Also, Dredzek, Millenium, and Benjarmin want to stop the Baterra and kill Speewaa and Blast... Oh, and Shardak is hiding in the forest after fleeing from Velnax and Tetrack (See and earlier chapter for an account on that battle). EDIT: and both Vakax and Tahu died in Chapter 18. You set a record. Okay Really? Only one day has passed in TDR? Wow. As for your quote, that is ingenious. It will go in for sure. I'm trying to think... Where? Where is Janneus Treacherous to Jarrin/Enforcers of Gigas Magna. I know in his HISTORY it says he goes undercover and joins the Enforcers, later caught and sent to the confusion dimension. Maybe then. But wouldn't Jarrin have known who it was, same with Boreal? So that doesn't work, and in any case, that would take place during GM:U if we even want to stick with that idea. So, where else could he be treacherous? I love the quote, but maybe a different adjective? Oh, and you're at 10,100 edits whilst I am typing this message. I don't know how you do it. I've been on for 8 months, one month less than you, and I haven't even broken 2000. I'm actually really mad at that fact. You'd think I'd be at, like, say, 3000 at least. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and concerning TFC (S) When we get to War with the Order of Darkness (The next one after TDR) Will we write like we did TFC, with you, Fairon and I (and maybe some others like maybe Biogecko if he wants to), writing colaboratively? I would like to help on that massive, seven story long project if it is possible. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No I don't feel excluded. I'm actually very grateful you let me do TBHW. It's the most fun I had on a story... ever. I really wish I could re-do TDC and TCC, but that would be far to much work. They're poorly written, and that's why I don't like them. And they move too fast, TCC especially. But no, I don't feel excluded. I saw your reasoning with Fairon on why you should do it alone, and I must say it is turning out great. You really do have good writing talent. And you known Salahad from my more recent TBHW updates? He may have seemed like a wierd addition, but there is a reason he's there, trust me. Well, mostly because there'll be a really cool Rotaxian bounty hunter that might work with Varzinox while Janneus is imprisoned in the confusion dimension. Also, you have a good idea of the timeline. At what time in the storyline does Jannues re-join the bounty hunters? I'd think we'd be nearing it in TFC (S) if Raanu-G joins in infection, but Janneus left in TCC instead of TDEC like Raanu-G will. Actually, I don't think he'll leave. I think someone is going to find him and recruit him in his own universe. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 15:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Janneus Major Major BIG BEEG BEEEEG plans for him, huh? Nice. Any hints you can give me, or no? TEG And one more thing: Don't kill Dredzek, Millenium, or Benjarmin yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. And I don't remember, as I haven't read that series for about a year. Probably... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can destroy them. And I was talking to him, cause I noticed he'd read the Redwall Series on his userpage. Janneus/Void/Nightwatcher Cool! That'll be fun! Does this mean Janneus will meet Night at last? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 19:05, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice Nice beginning of the chapter. And leave Serrakaan alive as well. And Shardak and Blast are seperated, and don't have them meet, they need to stay apart from each other. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 21:20, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Was that the end of the chapter? Were'nt you going to destroy the Baterra and have Nightwatcher release the Shockwave? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:55, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Um, what did I do? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:49, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to leave a message to Scorpion replying to his messages. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:50, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you please explain to me what I did? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I didn't mean to do that, and I'm not sure how I did. And was that the end of the chapter of TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 14:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh I think I figured out how that extra code got on Scorpion's talk. When I saved my message, the Edit Conflict screen came up. I retyped my message at the bottom of his talk, and saved. However, the heading didn't work, so I readded the heading. That's all that I did on his talk. Could I have done something without meaning to there? And are you going to update TEG again today? You created Nightwatcher, and know him better than anyone else, and this is his big moment. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 15:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. Update soon. And TDR is awesome. Read the new chapter. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 17:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Could you update TEG now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK. Please do. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How goes the chapter? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) cold you please finish the chapter of TEG now? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 15:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Great. Please finish chapter 21 soon, as I am going to write Chapter 22 shortly. Plagiarism/TheEternalGame Just to let you know you know, Collector1 has created a fight to the death contest called: The Fight For Glory. I feel that is a rip-off of mine, The Glory Wars. Oh, and about The Eternal Game, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Don't kill Speewaa or Spaunauh or my friend Speewaa48 will probably get mad. But if they are are both going to die, then I HAVE AN IDEA!! Could Spaunauh fight Girahk while they are both small? So they could, "go out with a bang" so to speak? ******Baterra1202 RE: HYPOCRITICAL: yes, but I changed the title of mine. THE ETERNAL GAME: Can Spaunauh still fight Girahk while they are both small? ******Baterra1202 Contest Please Enter My Contest! ******Baterra1202 Category:Male/Female Why did you delete these two categories, just curious. =) ~Torongo~ 17:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) TEG Could you write the Battle with the Baterra and Zaeron now? Here are my plans: The rest is up to you. And please leave Zaeron, Malok, Shardak, Leviathos, Fairon, and Tabaris alive for the rest of the chapter. Delete Could you please delete this template? I no longer need it, (it has been renamed) and none of pages use it anymore. And could delete these two pages? Thanks. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100625072543/custombionicle/images/5/50/TDG.jpg (Talk) 04:52, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you block me and then exit me off your friends list!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toa manoc would you mind would you mind very much if I just wrote the next chapter of shadow regime and cured leviathos in it [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] TEG Could you write chap. 22 of TEG now? It's been a while and I'd like to read more. ******Baterra1202 Lego I mean on My Lego Network! Toa manoc TEG Can you update TEG now? ******Baterra1202 You keep deleting pages I am using in stories. Guild. Would you please un-delete it? He is a member of Tomoe's Toa Team and he's in Tomoe's Tale, a story that I am writing now. And why did you delete it? He was only going to a stub until Tomoe's Tale was posted. It cleary said he would on the page. Appearances *Tomoe's Tale 05:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 05:50, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. Thanks for entering, though you've accidentally surpassed the limit on the amount of your MOCs you may enter into the contest by one, could you please select a MOC that you could remove from the list. --Chicken Bond 22:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting Then could you a least redirect toa Nero so when people click on his name on my page it redirects to Nero -Toa Zion TEG OK, I finished chapter 21. Could you do chapter 23? It's the final battle with the Baterra, as well as the gathering of a toa army to stop Nightwatcher. (As well as the Kodax, who are massing under the command of Valthrak ToaFairon's entries for details on him). My idea is that Leviathos, Fairon, and a small group of other characters act as a sort of "Strike force", heading out to attack Nightwatcher, but also to find Zaeron, who has escaped the battle with the Baterra. (And leave Leviathos, Fairon, Millenium, Dredzek, Serrakaan, Shardak, and Blast alive for the rest of the Chapter). End the chapter as the Leviathos, Fairon, Shardak, and a small group of other people reay to leave to stop Nightwatcher... You can do this part better than I can, as you write about most of these characters more then I do. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 03:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah You update fast. And long. After independance day (If you live in england, (though I doubt) I mean no offense. It's called insurrection day there) I'll be on ALOT more. I just updated TBHW again. Want to find out who gets the final triangle piece? READ IT NOW! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 03:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll finish the story. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 12:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Stick to genders You made a mistake in Ch. 1 of TDR. At the beginning of the chapter, it says: ""I think this calls for a celebration," said a voice nearby. Fairon looked in its direction to see a strong, yet clearly aged, Toa-sized figure. His armor was a bright yellow, which was neatly contrasted by his white Akaku. His name was Vinax; a respected Toa of Lightning and Helryx's personal aide." Since when is Lightning a him? I bet you ment: "her white Akaku. Her name was Vinax;" I'm slightly confused by the events recently following my wikia edits. When I pulled up my e-mail a few minutes ago, it took me to my talk page and said that I was doing something wrong by expanding the articles, and saying that it was replacing bits of information with my own info. Yet, I wasn't replacing anything, and your green buttons directed me to those pages to edit them. I wasn't trying to damage anything, and your stub template said that it would help the wiki for me to expand it. Yes, I occasionally moved a name mentioned in the article to a different species, or trivial things such as that, but the core information stayed the same. For example, in Sayart's page, the pieces of information given prior were that he was a Nynrah Ghost once and was now a Toa of Iron, he had met Helryx and allied with her, and that he could master any blade. I used that, and expanded it, as the stub piece said, and put in something to tie it to others. Is that wrong? I ask that question honestly, as I've never actually used a wikia account before. I also apologize if this is the wrong way to contact you, but it's how you contacted me, and I don't know your email address or any other method of sending a message that you might get it. I just want to know whether or not I can actually edit a page when I see something that I can use, or if I have to make new pages every time. I wasn't trying to get anyone mad, and if the page said not to change anything, I didn't mess with it. I was only trying to make the incomplete or informationless articles I was directed to or I found on my own fit together somehow, and without affecting anything major on the wiki. It's a little too late for that last one, though, as I see that I already did unknowingly. Outhra 17:08, July 2, 2010 (UTC)